Noir seria druga Odc 32 Pokuta
by Altena Q
Summary: Altena samej sobie wymierza okrutną karę. Kirice i Mireille udaje się ją ocalić, tymczasem Chloe z ważnymi informacjami powraca do Dworu... co zrobi jak się dowie o wszystkim?


**odc. 32. Pokuta.**

Paryż, hotel na przedmieściach.

Chloe siedziała przy łóżku dziewczyny. Opatrzyła jej rany jak umiała, ale stan rannej nadal był ciężki. Teraz, w świetle dnia, przyjrzała się jej dokładniej. Dziewczyna miała jasne blond włosy, bardzo bladą cerę i nie zwróciłaby na siebie większej uwagi, gdyby nie drogo wyglądający obcisły czarny strój, przypominający ten, który sama Chloe miała na sobie. Przypatrywała się jej w milczeniu, obracając w dłoni zegarek. Wreszcie dziewczyna jęknęła cicho i otworzyła oczy. Spojrzała na nią bez strachu, raczej z rezygnacją.

- Zabijesz mnie?

Chloe nie odpowiedziała. Nadal obracała w dłoni zegarek, owijając sobie srebrny łańcuszek wokół przeguba.

- Dlaczego mnie tu zabrałaś? - tym razem w głosie nieznajomej pojawiła się nuta zniecierpliwienia.

- Jak masz na imię? - podrzucony w górę zegarek wylądował miękko w dłoni Chloe.

- Och... - dziewczyna zawahała się. Chloe zmarszczyła lekko brwi.

- Alice... - dodała szeptem z lekkim westchnieniem.

Chloe nie spuściła wzroku.

- Alice Bouquet.

Zegarek wyślizgnął się z dłoni Chloe i opadł na łóżko. Poza tym nie wykonała najmniejszego ruchu.

- Kto kazał ci mnie śledzić? - zapytała cicho.

Alice milczała.

Chloe mimo woli popatrzyła na nią z uznaniem. Alice nie bała się jej i była przygotowana na śmierć. Jednak musiała uzyskać odpowiedź.

- Rozumiem - dodała cicho i wstała. Dziewczyna spojrzała zdziwiona.

- Zostawię cię więc dla tych, dla których zadania nie wykonałaś. Nie będzie im trudno cię znaleźć.

- Zaczekaj!!! - Chloe odwróciła się od drzwi, starannie kryjąc uczucie ulgi.

- Zabierz mnie ze sobą, albo zabij... ale nie zostawiaj mnie tutaj...

Przystanęła i przyglądała się jej uważnie. Dziewczyna ciężko oddychała, a bandaże znów zaczynały się niebezpiecznie czerwienić.

- Powinnaś być w szpitalu - zerknęła na telefon na szafce.

- Znajdą mnie tam... - szepnęła tamta i jęknęła z bólu. Chloe kiwnęła głową.

- Kto cię szkolił? - zapytała po chwili. Dziewczyna zawahała się.

- I tak mnie zabijesz...

Chloe sięgnęła na to do kieszeni płaszcza i wyciągnęła niewielki woreczek. Rozwiązała go i podsunęła bliżej niej. Dziewczyna zesztywniała ze strachu.

- Oszczędzi ci bólu... - wyjęła kilka pomiętych liści i wsunęła jej do ust. Upewniła się, że Alice połknęła wszystkie i obserwowała z przymrużonymi powiekami, jak tamta z powrotem zasypia. Myślała intensywnie. Bouquet. Claude Bouquet miał małą siostrę. Urodzoną w Paryżu. Altena nigdy nie pozwoliła, aby Mireille dowiedziała się o swojej kuzynce. Rada dobrze ją chroniła, choć dziewczynka nigdy nie była jedną z Kandydatek. Opozycja najwyraźniej chciała stworzyć kontr- kandydatkę. Obejrzała uważnie jej strój, tak podobny do jej własnego. Posłaniec opozycji? Zamyśliła się. "Altena będzie tym bardzo zainteresowana" - pomyślała z lekką satysfakcją. Usiadła na krześle tak, aby mieć na linii wzroku i dziewczynę i drzwi i zastygła tak na długo.

Kirika wróciła nad ranem. Wślizgnęła się bezszelestnie do sypialni, aby nie obudzić Mireille. Zastygła na chwilę nad pustym łóżkiem, po czym przebrała się i wyszła na korytarz.

- Mireille? - zawołała cicho, podchodząc do otwartych drzwi kuchni. Nie było nic słychać. Gdyby ją ktoś obserwował, nie zauważyłby tego subtelnego napięcia na delikatnej twarzy, jakie pojawiało się wówczas, kiedy czuła, że coś jest nie tak. Szeroko otwarte oczy przebiegły w pytającym spojrzeniu wnętrze kuchni, korytarz... wiedziona jakimś impulsem zeszła kamiennymi schodami do lochów. Pochodnie były zgaszone już od dawna, a jednak coś pchało ją niżej. Doszła do pomieszczenia, gdzie Altena pierwszy raz pokazała im Langon Manuskrypt.

- Mireille? - Korsykanka siedziała w kącie, na podłodze, z pistoletem w dłoni.

- Mireille!!! - krzyknęła i chwyciła ją za ramiona. Dziewczyna nie wydawała się rejestrować jej obecności. Ze wzrokiem utkwionym gdzieś w przestrzeni kiwała się nieznacznie w tył i w przód, z twarzą zaczerwienioną od łez. Kirika uklękła przy niej, starając się wyjąć pistolet z jej dłoni. Po długich staraniach zaciśnięte palce Mireille rozluźniły się nieco.

- Co się stało? Mireille??? Mireille?!!!

Blondynka popatrzyła na nią jakby z trudem docierało do niej to imię. Kirika znów potrząsnęła ją za ramiona. Przyszło jej do głowy coś, co sprawiło, że przybladła.

- Mireille, gdzie Altena?

Na dźwięk tego imienia Mireille zadrżała.

- Co się stało?!!! - krzyknęła jej prosto w twarz tak głośno, że jej głos odbił się echem od murów.

- Nie chciałam... - Mireille szepnęła tak cicho, że Kirika nie usłyszałaby, gdyby nie miała głowy o kilka centymetrów od jej twarzy. Poczuła, że osuwa się na ziemię.

- Mireille, czy ona...

- Nie chciałam jej... nie tak... za dużo wypiłam i...

Kirika wydawała się odgadywać powoli.

- Gdzie ona jest?

Mireille znow zaczęła się kiwać.

- Mireille, gdzie ona jest?!!! - Potrząsnęła ją znów za ramiona. Korsykanka trochę otrzeźwiała.

- Co? Och... nie wiem... u siebie chyba...

Kirika chwyciła ją za rękę i pociągnęła energicznie. Mireille wstała chwiejnie, ale pozwoliła się wyprowadzić z powrotem na schody. Doszły do sypialni Alteny. Drzwi były otwarte, ale nikogo nie było w środku. Z zapaloną świecą w ręku, Kirika podeszła do łóżka. Blask płomienia padł na podarty biały materiał. Coś w jej dużych, jasnych oczach zadrżało.

- Mireille... szepnęła. Korsykanka kucnęła w korytarzu i ukryła twarz w dłoniach.

Alice obudziła się z cichym westchnieniem. Chloe momentalnie oprzytomniała. Zerknęła na jaśniejące niebo za oknem. Zmarszczyła brwi.

- Nie zostało wiele czasu - odezwała się cicho.

Alice kiwnęła głową.

- Czy mogę cię o coś prosić? - szepnęła z pewnym trudem

- Tak - odparła krótko.

- Mireille... słyszałam o niej wiele... tak bardzo chciałam poznać... nie pozwolili mi. Aż do teraz. Kazali iść za tobą, kazali... - zakrztusiła się lekko. Chloe podała jej kolejny listek z woreczka z ziołami. Alice uspokoiła się trochę.

- Oni zadbali abym nigdy nie nadawała się na Noir...

Chloe otworzyła szerzej oczy. Położyła dłoń na ręce dziewczyny.

- Jest już dla ciebie za późno. Lecz Mireille musi wiedzieć...

- Mireille... musimy ją znaleźć. Wiesz, dokąd mogła pójść? Mireille!!! - Kirika stała nad nią niecierpliwie.

- Nie wiem... skąd mam wiedzieć - Korsykanka poczuła przypływ irytacji.

- Niedługo wróci Chloe, a wtedy...

Nie musiała kończyć. Obie wyobraziły sobie dostatecznie wyraźnie, co by było. Mireille podniosła się nareszcie bardziej zdecydowanie.

- Poszukam na zewnątrz, może Świątynia? Ty rozejrzyj się tutaj.

Kirika kiwnęła głową.

Spokój nad jeziorem był idealny. Jak na ironię, księżyc świecił w pełni, odbijał się w wodzie najbardziej w miejscu, w którym Mireille kąpała się w ciągu dnia. Powstrzymała łzy napływające do oczu. Minęła jezioro i zaczęła biec w kierunku katedry, ale po kilku minutach zatrzymała się. Coś nieokreślonego, przeczucie czy nieuchwytne skojarzenie spowodowało, że zaczęła wracać. Wspomnienia znowu do niej wróciły, tym razem jednak wzbudzając zupełnie inne emocje.

_Zabij mnie i żyj jako prawdziwa Noir..._

_Mała Mireille..._

_Nie jestem twoim wrogiem..._

Słowa Alteny rozbrzmiewały chaotycznie w jej głowie. "Dlaczego tu jestem?" Po raz pierwszy nie znalazła na to jednej odpowiedzi. Zemsta. Mordercy jej rodziców. Soldat.Kirika...

_Pamiętaj, tylko miłością można ocalić, mała Mireille..._

Odette Bouquet uśmiechająca się do małej Kiriki na sekundy przed strzałem.

_- Opiekuj się Mireille..._

Mireille zaczęła biec. Dopadła Dworu i kamiennych stopni.

- Kirika?!!! Gdzie jesteś? Kirika!!!

W jakiś sposów wiedziała dokąd biec. Na sam dół, aż do ciężkich, drewnianych drzwi, niedawno odnowionych, z bardzo znajomymi płaskorzeźbami dwóch wojowniczek. Drzwi były uchylone. Wpadła do środka. W pierwszej chwili odblask bijący od ognistej otchłani nie pozwolił jej wyraźnie widzieć. Przeszła parę kroków i zanim do niej dotarło, usłyszała cichy głos Kiriki.

- Mireille... pomóż...

Doskoczyła do krawędzi studni. Kirika leżała przewieszona przez mur, z ramionami wyciągniętymi przed sobą i twarzą wygiętą z bólu. Zdążyła w ostatniej chwili. Chwyciła Altenę za ramiona i wciągnęła ją z powrotem. Kapłanka osunęła się na podłogę nieprzytomna. Teraz dopiero Mireille zobaczyła strużki krwi sączące się na podłogę z jej pleców. Na sekundę zamarła. Kirika w milczeniu pokazała jej ręką bicz, który leżał obok.

- Czy ona...

- Jak ją znalazłam... ona... - sama sobie to zrobiła... - głos Kiriki zadrżał.

Mireille mocno zacisnęła powieki a po chwili opanowała się nagle.

- Musimy ją szybko opatrzeć. I zabrać stąd.

Energicznie ściągnęła z siebie bluzkę i rozcięła ją na pasy.

- One tu mają bandaże i... Kirika zerwała się i pognała na górę.

W międzyczasie Mireille, upewniwszy się, że z oddechem wszystko w porządku, starała się opanować krwawienie.

- Coś ty zrobiła...

Kirika powróciła taszcząc ze sobą coś, co wyglądało jak drewniane drzwi wyjęte z framugi.

- Trzeba ją ostrożnie zanieść na górę.

Mireille kiwnęła głową.

Po jakichś dwóch godzinach Altena leżała w swojej sypialni, cała obandażowana. Spała.

Mireille odstawiła pusty kubek po ziołach nasennych i półświadomie przyglądała się, jak płomień świecy tańczy na policzku kapłanki.

- Mireille... - Kirika trzymała w ręku otwarty Langon Manuskrypt - wiem, co chciała zrobić... - pokazała jej książkę.

_Endura_

_Benedicite, parcite nobis! _

Po szeregu modlitw następował opis w którym Doskonali oczyszczali się z grzechu poprzez post i biczowanie. Często do śmierci.

Mireille upuściła książkę na podłogę. Patrzyła na Kirikę jak w oczekiwaniu na wyrok. Kirika podniosła książkę, na sekundę muskając jej rękę.

- Właśnie pomściłaś rodziców.

Mireille rozpłakała się na dobre.

Było popołudnie, okolice godziny czwartej, kiedy Chloe wędrując pylastą drogą i wzniecając małe obłoczki kurzu przy każdym kroku, wspinała się powoli na wzgórze na którym stał Dwór. Jeszcze nie widziała budynku. Była zadowolona z faktu, że każdy krok przybliża ją do Alteny i w myślach układała sobie, od czego zacznie jej relacjonować wydarzenia z podróży. Żałowała, że nie udało się uratować dziewczyny, ale mimo to czuła, że kapłanka na pewno będzie zadowolona z tego, jak się spisała.

Rozmyślając tak weszła na tyle wysoko, że zobaczyła Dwór w całej okazałości. Poczuła ukłucie niepokoju. Altena nie stała, jak to miała w zwyczaju, oczekując jej. Nie było wyciągniętych na przywitanie ramion.

Chloe zmrużyła lekko oczy i przyspieszyła kroku. Nie minęło wiele czasu, jak pchnęła ciężkie oddrzwia i przekroczyła próg. Cisza i nikogo - to było jej pierwsze spostrzeżenie. Niepokój wzmógł się, powodując, że szła jeszcze szybciej, a echo jej kroków niosło się po całym budynku. Nie myśląc nawet o tym, co robi, skierowała się do komnaty Alteny.

Otworzyła na wpół uchylone drzwi.

Mireille zerwała się jak oparzona na widok znajomej sylwetki.

- Chloe... - zanim dziewczyna zdążyła wejść do komnaty, pokazała jej palcem aby była cicho. Drugą ręką wskazała na łóżko Alteny. Kapłanka najwyraźniej spała, okryta tak, że były widoczne tyko jej rozpuszczone włosy, rozrzucone niedbale na przykryciu. Koło łóżka stała misa z wodą, oraz spory zwój świeżych bandaży.

Mireille zerknęła niepewnie na Kirikę, potem na Chloe, z wyraźnym wahaniem.

Kirika spojrzała w stronę drzwi.

- Chloe - powiedziała cicho. Na jej twarzy, zwykle dość spokojnej i zamyślonej malował się smutek połączony z niepokojem. Stała nieruchomo w miejscu, oczekując na rozwój wydarzeń.

Altena otworzyła oczy. Półprzytomnie rozejrzała się po komnacie, jakby usiłując sobie uświadomić, co się właściwie stało. W pierwszej chwili ze zdumieniem zobaczyła Mireille siedzącą na brzegu łóżka. Ale po chwili sobie uświadomiła. Automatycznie wzdrygnęła się i skuliła bardziej pod przykryciem, zamykając ponownie oczy.

Chloe zwężyła jeszcze bardziej oczy, zmieniając wyraz twarzy, po czym jednym susem przypadła do łoża Alteny.

- Co ci się stało? - powiedziała, nie kryjąc niepokoju.

- Jak...? - ostrożnie pogładziła kapłankę po policzku.

- Chloe...

Altena na dźwięk jej głosu zadrżała jeszcze bardziej. Otworzyła oczy i spojrzała na nią widocznie przerażona.

- Wybacz mi...

Wyglądało, że nie była w stanie powiedzieć nic więcej.

Kirika czuła, jak czas zwalnia bieg. Bezsilna stała w miejscu a natrętne wizje wydarzeń z przeszłości atakowały ją coraz silniej. Czuła mrowienie na powierzni całej skóry, skurcz w sercu i silne przeczucie tego, co może się zaraz stać a czego nie chciała powtarzać.

- Chloe - powtórzyła drugi raz, bezwiednie i nieco głośniej.

- Chloe...

Mireille siedziała jak zamrożona, niezdolna do żadnego ruchu ani słowa.

Chloe przez chwilę tkwiła w miejscu nieruchomo jak posąg. Potem bardzo powoli wstała. Obrócona plecami do Mireille zapytała, zmienionym i nienaturalnie jak na nią spokojnym głosem.

- Co się tu stało i kto jej to zrobił?

Nie czekając na odpowiedź odwróciła się w stronę Mireille i przyjrzała się jej zwężonymi z wściekłości oczyma. Spojrzała krótko na Kirikę, na Altenę i znowu na Mireille. Nagle drgnęła jakby w nagłym przebłysku zrozumienia.

- Ty... - błyskawicznym ruchem znalazła się tuż przy Mireille i złapała ją za ubranie przy szyi.

- Ty - powtórzyła, jednym szarpnięciem stawiając ją na nogi.

Normalnie Chloe nie była od niej silniejsza, ale tym razem nie chciała zrobić jej krzywdy. Chwyciła ją za oba nadgarstki zaciśnięte na jej ubraniu i z trudem łapiąc oddech, jakoś udało się jej wyszarpnąć.

- Chloe, posłuchaj... - ale uścisk był za silny. Przetoczyły się na środek komnaty.

Obrazy powracały coraz szybciej i silniej. Kirika zaciskała dłonie w pięści i stała niezdolna do poruszenia się.

Chloe rzucająca jej sztylet. Chloe atakująca ją z wściekłością, tak mocno jak tylko była w stanie. Chloe odwrócona plecami... Chloe...

-Nie! - krzyknęła bezsilna.

-Przestańcie! - ale było za późno.

Altena ciągle z trudem wracała do rzeczywistości. Czuła, słyszała, że coś dzieje się wokół niej, przez mgłę pamiętając potworny ból w plecach. I coś jeszcze.

Uniosła głowę i spojrzała na nie przytomniej.

- Chloe, nie!!! - krzyknęła najgłośniej jak potrafiła. Bezsilnie opadła z powrotem na poduszkę.

Chloe, istna furia, syknęła jak wściekła kotka, odskoczyła od Mireille, błyskawicznym ruchem dobyła sztylet i runęła na nią jak tornado.

Kirika ocknęła się w ostatniej chwili.

- Nieeee!!! - jej przeraźliwy krzyk, ostateczną rozpacz było pewnie słychać nawet w podziemiach Dworu.

Skoczyła pomiędzy Mireille a Chloe, przyjmując śmiertelny cios na siebie.

Świat skurczył się do jednego bolesnego punktu. Jak w zwolnionym tempie opadła bezwładnie na Chloe, obejmując ją kurczowo w uścisku nie do rozerwania. Nóż wyślizgnął się z głębokiej rany po lewej stronie. Bardzo powoli oparła głowę na ramieniu Chloe, po czym przestała się ruszać. Plama krwi rosła powoli, mocząc ubrania obydwu. Zapadła absolutna cisza.

- Kirika!!!!

Mireille krzyknęła i runęła na nią, starając się oderwać Kirikę od Chloe. Usiłowała jakoś położyć ją na podłodze i wtedy dopiero zobaczyła plamy krwi na klatce piersiowej. Krzyknęła rozpaczliwie.

- Cokolwiek ze mną chcesz potem zrobić, pomóż mi teraz!!! Błagam cię, Chloe!!!

Chloe siedziała bez ruchu jak posąg. Była w szoku, nie trzeba było specjalisty, żeby to zauważyć. Powoli wyciągnęła przed siebie ramiona jakby coś chwytając.

-Ki-ri-ka- powiedziala prawie bezgłośnie z trudem wymawiając sylaby.

Kirika poruszyła się w ramionach Mireille. Wyszarpnęła się gwałtownie, spadła na ziemię, z trudem podniosła, dysząc ciężko. Postawiła jeden niepewny krok, potem drugi. Krew pociekła strużką. Upadła u stóp Chloe. Leżała przez chwilę nieruchomo, po czym wspierając się na rekach podniosła po raz drugi. Objęła ją mocno.

- Dzięki Bogu- wyszeptała, a jej łzy zmieszane z krwią moczyły ubranie Chloe coraz bardziej. Zamknęła oczy i już nic nie mówiła.

- Kirika... - Mireille pochyliła się nad nią.

- Kirika... - objęła ją delikatnie.

- Trzeba opatrzyć ci ranę...- Mireille mówiła to prawie szeptem. Spojrzała na Chloe. Ta ciągle nie poruszała się wpatrując się martwym wzrokiem w Kirikę.

- Nie jej nie jest. Nic jej nie jest, słyszysz???

Chloe nie zareagowała.

Mireille starała się oderwać Kirikę od Chloe, z marnym rezultatem.

- Kirika, proszę... Kirika!

- Mireille... - słaby głos ze strony łóżka podziałał na nią niczym wystrzał.

- Altena!!! - podniosła głowę w jej stronę. Kapłanka zacisnęła dłonie na swoim okryciu.

- Ten koszmar musi się skończyć, Mireille.

Mireille nie odpowiedziała na to, ale bardziej zdecydowanie chwyciła Kirikę.

- Trzeba cię opatrzeć.

Kirika spojrzała nieprzytomnie na Mireille, powiedziała: "Nic mi nie jest", zdarła z siebie szatę, sięgnęła po bandaż i sycząc z bólu zaczęła się opatrywać. Mireille jakby wróciła nieco do rzeczywistości i zaczęła jej w tym pomagać a w każdym jej ruchu kryło się coś w rodzaju determinacji pod tytułem "Kirika żyje i nie umrze, Kirika żyje"...

Chloe siedziała bez ruchu, tylko twarz jej drgała od czasu do czasu.

Kirika, kiedy skończyła opatrunek, włożyła szatę z powrotem i resztkami sił podeszła do Chloe. Kucnęła przy niej, pocałowała delikatnie w policzek, jakby budząc. Podziałało. Chloe spojrzała przytomniej, po czym rzuciła się rozpaczliwie w stronę Kiriki, zgniatając ją w uścisku. Kirika syknęła z bólu ponownie, uścisk zelżał nieco. Chloe dopełniła dzieła zniszczenia na koszuli Kiriki mocząc ją łzami w takich ilościach, że i Nil by się nie powstydził. Trwało to do momentu, w którym Kirika zemdlała w jej ramionach. Wtedy Chloe, wciąż krzywo patrząc na Mireille, osobiście zaniosła ją do łóżka.

Mireille zawahała się obserwując, jak Chloe podtrzymuje Kirikę, a potem bierze ją na ręce, ale przepuściła ją. Nasłuchiwała kroków na korytarzu i dźwięku otwieranych drzwi do ich sypialni. Gdy ucichły, wstała i spojrzała na Altenę.

- Idź do nich, Mireille - Altena odezwała się słabym głosem.

- I proszę, powiedz Chloe, aby do mnie przyszła.

Mireille bez słowa wyszła z komnaty.

Kirika była nieprzytomna. Duchem unosiła się w aksamitnie czarnej, ciepłej i cichej spokojnej przestrzeni bez kresu. Odpoczywała na granicy między snem i śmiercią, tam gdzie naprawdę jest bezpiecznie.

- Altena chce cię widzieć - Mireille rzuciła w powietrze, nie patrząc w stronę Chloe i podchodząc do leżącej dziewczyny.

- Kirika... - Mireille pochyliła się nad nią i pogłaskała po głowie. Potem pochyliła się i położyła tuż przy niej, z całym wysiłkiem hamując łzy.

Chloe, wciąż w szoku, wstała ruchem automatu i poszła przed siebie, po drodze o mało co nie przewracając się na progu. W porównaniu z jej zwykłą sprawnością było to godne pożałowania. Była chyba ze trzy razy bardziej blada niż normalnie, a jej niewidzące spojrzenie mówiło samo za siebie.

- Chloe...

Altena wyciągnęła rękę w stronę wchodzącej dziewczyny.

Chloe podeszła do Alteny, tak naprawdę jej nie widząc.

- Kirika... - wymówione mało składnie z nietypową dla Chloe rozpaczą.

- Ja... prawie bym ją zabiła- zwinęła się w pozycję embrionalną i kompletnie przestała kontaktować.

- Szsz... wiem... - Altena z wysiłkiem przekręciła się na bok i objęła ją ramieniem.

- Ale już dobrze... - już dobrze, Chloe...

Jakkolwiek sama nie wydawała się być przekonana tym, co mówi, czując przytłaczającą świadomość, że w dużej mierze to jej wina. Czasami chwile olśnienia nadchodzą zbyt późno. Altena poczuła nagle, że nie chciała krzywdy żadnej z nich. Cokolwiek mówiła kiedyś Mireille, cokolwiek chciała. Patrzyła na Chloe czując narastające przerażenie. Miłość do jednej osoby okazała się silniejsza niż wszystkie idee kształtujące jej życie.

9


End file.
